


The road to forgiveness

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actually no he's crazy in this, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ramsay Bolton, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, Graphic Violence, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Poor Theon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robb Stark is a Gift, This is a dark fic, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, crossdress, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robb survives the red wedding and goes to  Ramsey to get Theon. Only he's not going to kill him, he will make Theon earn his trust back. If he can't be a loyal man, then he will be a loyal women. He also takes Ramsey to teach him a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments, I enjoy when people give me feedback

Theon was in his cell hundled up in a corner trying to keep warm. He hated sleeping in the dungeon, he rather sleep in the kennels.

In the kennels he would warm up from the dogs surrounding him while he slept. 

Today has been an okay. Ramsey thankfully didn't take another finger off or peeled anymore skin. The man just mocked him and a gave him a few slaps.

Also Ramsey has been in a really good mood. He whistled cheerfully through out the day and kept giving Theon grins. Grinning like Rasmey knew something and he did not.

Just then the door to the dungeon opened. 

"Reeek." Ramsey calls to him in a sing song voice. Ramsey went over to his cell and smiled evilly. "Y-Yes master?" 

"I have a surprise for you."

"S-Surprise?" Theon hated Ramsey's surprises, because they mostly involved him being in pain or him being humiliated. "Yes, someone is here to see you reek. An old friend." Ramsey stepped away from the cell and went up the staircase.

"Right this way your grace, he's right here." Soon Ramsey is coming back and he has someone with him.

Theon could not believe his eyes. This has to be a hallucination or he's dreaming.

There in front of his cell with Ramsey was Robb stark. 

Standing tall and just staring at Theon right in the eye. "See your grace, got him just like you wanted. Now you can show this worm justice." Robb looks at the man next to him then back down at the trembling man in the cell.

"Maybe after you take his head, you can send it to the iron islands. Show them you are not to be messed with." Ramsey unlocked and opened the cell door. "Reek come out and get on your knees."

"Master p-please-"

"Now!" 

Theon rushes out and gets on his knees in front of him. "Are you ready for this your grace?"

Robb doesn't say anything. He just takes out his sword from his sheath. Ramsey chuckles.  
"Any words you want to say before you die reek, any request?"

"No master." He mumbles brokenly. 

"Good. Now your grace, have at it." Robb raises the sword and looks at Theon. Robb hardly even recognizes him. This is not same man he last saw. He was a trembling, scared, scrawny creature. 

Robb takes a deep breath and puts the sword back in his sheath 

"Your grace what are you doing?"

"Get him out of the cell and put his wrist in Chains. Then bring him to me so we can go."

"why not just kill him now." Robb glared at him. "Do not question me, just do what I say." Ramsey glared back but got out the key to The cell.

 

Theon was outside and in his shackles and was standing next's to Robb horse. Robb was standing next to him.

Ramsey was outside with them, no one else was outside but them. "Excuse my lord, but why haven't you taken his head, you came all this way?"

"That is none of your business. Now tell me, did you know anything about your father's plan?"

"What plan?" Ramsey asked, but he knew exactly what he was talking about. "The bloody plan to kill me." He said coldly. "Your lord I honestly don't know-" Robb punched him hard in the face, making him almost fall over.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about bastard. At the wedding, I was nearly killed by your father. They killed my mother, my wolf."

Ramsey glared at him. "How dare you strike me, I should call my guards and-" Ramsey was cut off again from being punched hard enough to knock him out.

Robb went over to his horse and opened a bag that was on the saddle. He takes out a chain attached with shackles. Robb goes over to Ramsey and locks him in the shackles.

He turns to Theon. "Go get an extra horse from the stables." Theon looks at him confusedly. "But-" Robb glared, making him shut up instantly. Theon nodded and hurried off.  

Pretty soon Theon was back with a horse.

Robb picked up the limp body and put him on the horse. Then he went over to Theon. "Sorry about this." He mumbles.

S-Sorry about what?" Next thing he knew he was hit hard on the head, then knocked out.

__

When Theon woke up, he found himself in a different place. 

It wasn't the dungeon, the kennel or even a Ramsey's room. It was a room he hasn't seen before. 

He was also on a bed, covered in furs. There was a fire place with a fire going, making the room warm, also there was a tub filled with water. Next to it was a rag and soap. Maybe's he dead and in some type of heaven.

No, if he was dead, he wouldn't be in heaven. Not after all the crimes he did. Soon he hears something opening. He looks over and sees it's the door. It was Robb.

"You're awake, good. I was starting to think I hit you too hard." Robb got in the room and closed the door behind him. "I set up a bath for you. So take off your clothes and clean yourself up." 

Theon was so confused. Robb was telling him to take a bath instead of killing him or beating the shit out of him. "I-I don't understand."

"What's not to understand. Take a bath." With that Robb went out and shut the door. Theon got up and went over to the tub. He looked at the clear water and dipped his hand in it. 

"Take a bath Theon!" Robb shouted from outside the door. Not wanting to make him upset, he hurriedly took off his rags and then got in the tub. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. after a few minutes of settling in, he took the rag and the soap, then started cleaning himself. 

 

Soon he was out of the tub, waiting for Robb to get back. The fire in the room helped him dry off quicker. It seemed like he was waiting hours for the other man to get back.

After about two hours of waiting, the door opened again. It was Robb. He had some folded up clothes in his hand. He put them on the bed next to Theon. 

"Do you know why I brought you here?" 

Theon shyly nodded. "You want to kill me, take my head here." Robb rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would of done it already. Also why would I order you to take a bath if I wanted to kill you?" Theon didn't know how to answer that.

Theon got on his knees and looked up at Robb. "My lord, I've had my bath, but I didn't deserve it. So please give me what I deserve. Take my head, I can not live with the sins I've done. Take your dagger, sword or whatever you wish and end me." 

Robb sighs and gets Theon off the floor and back onto the bed. "I'm not killing you." Tears started to well up in Theon's eyes. "Please Robb just do it. I-I have t-to be punished, I need to be p-punished." 

But Robb shakes his head. 

"The reason I brought you here is because I wanted to teach you a lesson on my own. But not by killing you."

"By t-torture?"

"No. Theon I was very upset when I learned you betrayed me. I trusted you and you proved to me that I shouldn't. But I'm not killing you because I learned that you didn't kill my brothers and that Ramsey was enough punishment as it is. I didn't want them torture you. I wanted them to keep you alive so I can kill you. I had time to think and I thought the best way to learn your lesson was to gain back my trust."

"H-How?"

Robb put his hand on Theon's cheek and smiled softly. "My wife was killed at a wedding. My wedding."

Theon was shocked by this. "I'm so sorry Robb." Robb's smile widen just a little. "I loved her, but I need a someone new to love." There's a certain look in his eye. Something was very off about that.

"I decided for you to gain my trust back by not being my king's guard but by-"

"By being a servant?" Robb laughed like it was some kind of joke. "No, that will be saved for the Bolton bastard." 

Robb took one of the folded pieces of clothing and unfolded it. Theon saw a red gown, red as wine and wide openings at the sleeves. "You will be my lady."

Theon could not believe what he just heard. This has to be some sort of joke. "But w-why?"

"For you to gain back my trust. If you can not be a loyal man, then you will be a loyal women." 

He's mad. He has to be completely mad. 

"N-No, j-just kill me please." Theon whispers. "I c-can't do this." Robb now looked annoyed. "So you rather just be killed instead doing something this simple. You should be happy I'm willing to forgive you, you turncloak." He says coldly. "Besides it shouldn't be hard for you to be a women since Ramsey has almost made you like a women. There's nothing left of you to be a man anyway."

Robb's words stung him so hard. Tears started to fall down his face, he put his face down to hide them. Robb's annoyance went away when he saw that, guilt took place. He got on the bed and placed a hand on Theon's shoulder. "I did not mean to go that far. I apologize." Theon didn't say anything he just tried to wipe his tears. "Look the choice is yours. You either do this or you leave and never show your face around here again." Robb placed the dress on the bed and went to the door.

"I'll be back in a hour. I expect you to have a choice by then." Robb goes out the door and leaves Theon in the room by himself. Theon looks at the dress and picks it up.

He doesn't want to do this, he rather be killed then go through this kind of humiliation. 

But to have Robb's forgiveness, that means more to him.

__

In one hour Robb is back in the room. He expects Theon to choose to leave, but he's wrong.

In the room he sees Theon standing in the dress, looking anywhere but him. Robb closes the door and goes over to him. 

He smiles and puts his hand on Theon's cheek. "I'm glad you made the right choice my lady." Robb tilts his head up and kisses his cheek. Robb gently grab's some of Theon's hair and twirls it around his finger.

"You will have to grow your hair out so it can be long. Will you do that for me my lady?" Theon hesitates before nodding. "Good. Now you must be hungry. Let's go down stairs for some wine and maybe some meat pies." Robb walked to the door, but Theon didn't follow him.

"Let's go my lady."

"I can't go, n-not like this." Robb goes back to him and takes his hand. "It's okay, come on." He lead him out the room and into the hallway. 

Then they got to the main floor where the dinning area would be. Robb pulled out a chair for him and let him sit.

A servant came to the table with a platter of cheeses, meat pies, breads and a bottle of wine. "Would you like some wine?" Robb ask. 

Theon couldn't answer, he's too busy hearing laughter and snickers. He looks behind him and sees a guard grinning at him and laughing. Theon felt humiliated. "Something wrong my lady?"

"N-No. I will take some wine." Robb pours him a glass and hands him a roll of bread. "Eat slow, I know you must of not eaten in gods know how long." Theon nodded and took a small bite of his bread. "Robb?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"Castle black." Before Theon could ask another question Robb got up from the table. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to check on something." Robb pushed his chair in and left.

Theon felt a little uncomfortable being alone. 

"Well don't you look ravishing turncloak." One of the guards said. "Are you the lord's whore now? Are you going to be begging him to fuck you?"

Theon blushed and looked down, trying to stop more tears coming to his eyes. "You make a better women then you do a man since you were never really a man to began with." Cruel laughter comes after that, Theon just wanted to die. 

"I bet Robb's cock will make you scream like a-"

"What is going on?" The guards and Theon turn around to see Robb standing in the doorway. "Nothing your grace."

"Nothing? Didn't sound like nothing. You were just disrespecting my lady." The guard swallowed. "Your grace it was just a harmless joke." Robb went to the guard and pulled him by the collar. "I don't care. If I ever hear you make disrespectful remarks at her I will cut out your tongue and make you eat it. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a very threatening voice.

"Y-Yes sir." 

"good now get out of my sight." The guard nodded and headed to the doorway. Robb went over to Theon and lifted his head. "Are you okay?"

Theon nodded. All though he really wasn't. "Come with me I want to show you something."

_

Ramsey groaned and woke up. His sight was blurry at first, but after blinking a couple of times he was able to see clearly.

Brick walls surrounded him, it was dark, damp and cold and he had chains around his wrist.

The bastard knew exactly where he was. He was in a dungeon. "What in seven hells..." just then he heard a door opening. He then hears footsteps.

Two people came to his cell. It was Robb stark and Reek. His reek.

His reek looked different. Reek was no longer in rags, he was wearing a women's gown and his face was a lot cleaner. Ramsey actually laughed at this.

"I'm I dreaming or something, Reek you look ridiculous. Pretty, but ridiculous." 

"Quiet bastard. You will not speak to my lady like that. You are no longer in control of him." Ramsey gave a threatening glare. "He's not yours, he is mine. Body and soul. I only control him. Now where am I ?"

"Castle black." Robb takes out a key from his pocket and unlocks the cell door, then goes inside. "Tell me, what makes you think you only control him?" Ramsey smirked at that question. 

"I cared for him. I trained him to be loyal to me and to me only. Isn't that right Reek?" Theon didn't really know if he should answer or not. "I said isn't that right Reek?"

"Y-Yes maste-"

"Do not answer him." Robb says firmly. Theon quickly closed his mouth. "You didn't train him, you tormented him until had no choice but to obey you. And if you cared for him you would of not had him turned in to be killed." 

Ramsey gave a bitter chuckle. "I wasn't going to let you kill him you fool, I was planning on stabbing you in the head with a dagger before you could do it. I don't want my reek to die, I have too much fun with him. Don't we have fun Reek?"

"Do not call my lady that and do you mean this dagger?" Robb takes it out of his pocket and shows Ramsey. "I found it on you when I brought you here." Robb puts it back in his pocket. "He is not your Reek, he is mine now and will you pay for what you did." Before Ramsey could say anything, he was kicked in the gut.

He gasp and coughs. Robb grabs him by the throat and starts punching him repeatedly. Robb pulled him up, only to kick him down on the floor. He takes his foot and stomps on Ramsey's chest. 

While that was happening, Theon was watching in horror as his master was being attacked, he wanted to make Robb stop and save his master. But he couldn't, he was too scared to. 

Robb gets Ramsey off the floor again and pins him to the wall. He takes the dagger out and stabs Ramsey in the left hand. The man screams so loud that it echoes off the wall. Robb takes the dagger out and then twist his hand. Making it give a sick crack. 

Ramsey screams and tries to clutch his hand. Robb gets him back to the floor and puts his boot on Ramsey's broken wrist. Threatening to crush it further. "You are going to suffer here, you don't deserve death. I'm going to control you from now on. Understand?"

When Robb didn't get an answer, he presses his foot a little. Ramsey hisses but then nods. "Good. Come here darling."

Theon slowly goes in the cell and stands next to Robb. "Look at him, this man will be nothing in a matter of days. He'll be lower then a servant. He does not control you anymore. Doesn't this make you happy my lady, seeing him almost beg for mercy?"

Theon wanted to say no. He wanted this to stop all together. He should hate Ramsey, but he can't, not even after all the stuff he did to him. But he doesn't want to disappoint Robb, he wants Robb to forgive him.

So Theon nodded and said. "Yes my lord. I'm happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public humiliation and shaving in this chapter. Tell me what you think after

The next morning Theon was in bed, it was very hard to believe he had a bed to sleep in now, considering he's use to sleeping on the floor a lot.

He sits up and stretches his back a little. As he was getting out of the bed, his door opened. It was Robb coming in with a smile on his face.

"Did you sleep well my dear?" Theon shyly nodded. "Good, get dress and come down stairs for breakfast." When he leaves, Theon gets up and goes to the closet. He opens it and looks at the dresses that Robb got him.

He sighs and takes out an Aqua green one. It's the only one he's willing to wear right now. After he's dressed he goes down stairs like Robb said.

He sits next to Robb and there's already a plate set out of for him. A plate of sausage, figs and bread and a cup of wine. 

"You stay here and eat Darling, I'll be right back okay?" Theon nodded and began nibbling one of his figs.

Robb pours a cup of wine and grabs a piece of bread off his plate before leaving the room.

__

Robb was in the dungeon, he walks in there until he gets to Ramsey's cell. He unlocks the door and steps inside. Ramsey was laying on the floor curled in a corner.

"Wake up." Robb says. But the Bolton bastard doesn't move. Robb goes over to him and kicks him. Not too hard, but hard enough to wake him up. Ramsey opens his eyes and gives a tired glared.

"You broke my fucking hand." He growls. "Yes I did, but I will be merciful and have someone bandage it. Servants are no use to me with broken hands. For now you will eat."

"About fucking time, you savages didn't feed me last night. Now give me my food and leave me be." Robb stared at him coldly and the look in his eyes was unsettling to Ramsey. "You don't talk to me like that, you will ask for this food in a respectful way." 

"Fuck you." The other man spits. Robb doesn't say anything. He puts down the piece of bread and goes closer to the prisoner. 

Robb bends down and grabs Ramsey by the throat, making him choke a little. He drags him off the floor. "You should of done what I said." He raises the cup of the wine and tips it. Wine gets all over Ramsey's hair and face. The prisoner coughs and curses at Robb.

Robb then goes back to the bread with his hand still wrapped around Ramsey's throat and picks it up. He forces his mouth open and stuffs it in. Ramsey chokes as its practically being forced down his throat. 

He tries to spit it out, but Robb covers his mouth."swallow or I will make sure you starve for the next week." Ramsey shakes a little as he swallows the bread. His mouth feels so dry after, he needs something to drink.

"Here, there's still a little bit in here." Robb says handing him the cup. Ramsey drinks it desperately. 

"I will be back down soon, I will send someone down to tend to your hand." Robb walks out the cell and locks it.

 

Back up stairs, he goes back to dinning area and Theon was finish eating. 

"Did you enjoy your meal?" 

"Yes my lord."

"Good, now come with me." Theon gets out of his chair and follows Robb out the room. He follows Robb upstairs until they stop at a certain door. "This is my room, tonight you will be sleeping with me." Robb opens the door and leads in him. 

"I want you to sit in that chair." Robb points. There was a chair with a small table next to it. On that table was a bucket of water with a rag in it, a bowl with shaving cream, a brush and razor.

"W-What for my lord?"

"I'm going to shave you. Pretty ladies don't have beards right?"

"No my lord." He mumbles. "Then sit." Theon goes over to the chair ready to sit down. But Robb stops him. "Wait, take off your dress, I'm sure you don't want to get it dirty." 

"No my lord." Theon hesitate before he startes taking off the dress. Once it's off he sits on the chair. "You poor thing, all these scares. I will definitely makes sure he pays for it love." Robb says sincerely. Robb wets the rag then rubs Theon's face to with it. Once his face was wet enough, Robb got the brush out the bowl of shaving cream and coats Theon's face with it. 

Robb then takes the razor and puts its on his face and gently scrapes it down his cheek. "You're going to look so much prettier." Theon blushed a little at that. "You will be required to do this once every three weeks."

"Yes my lord." Robb raises his head a little and continues to shave. "Next I will do your legs and then everything else."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

 

In about two hours, Theon's face, chest and legs were smooth to the touch. 

"There now, don't you look lovely?" Robb says to Theon as he's looking into a mirror. Robb caresses his cheek and smiles. "You look a little more innocent. Now sit on the bed." Theon went over to bed and sat. 

"Spread your legs." 

Theon stiffened when he said that. "B-But Robb-"

"It's okay darling, you can trust me. be good and do what I say." Theon takes a deep breath and spreads his legs. "There we go." Robb picks up the bowl and goes over to him. He spreads the cream where there's hair. It's feels weird to Theon,  because he never had to shave there before. Robb gets the razor and kneels in front of Theon. 

He then gently starts to shave in the area, being  extra careful. "I was thinking since the bastard took away everything from here, would you like me to cut off his."

"W-what?"

"Do you want me to take away his parts, I think that will be justice for what he did." Theon was actually shocked that Robb would suggest that. He isn't the type of man to do cruel things like that. "No, t-that won't be necessary." He would not wish that on anyone, even if it is Ramsey. "Are you sure?" Theon nods.

"Very well. But I do have something plan for the bastard today." Theon's not sure if he wants to know what that plan is. Soon Robb is done.

The space between his legs was smooth now. "Now get up and lay down on your stomach."

"But there's no hair on my back." 

"I'm not getting your back, now lay down please." Theon nods and does what he says. "Scoot up further, on your knees so your ass is raised up."

Theon did what he ask, but he felt embarrassed from doing it. "You know even if you don't have a cock anymore, you still have a good ass." Robb gives it a playful slap, making Theon squeak a little bit.

Robb grabs one globe and spreads him open, Theon started to clench his hands on the furs. The other man starts putting the cream where's there's hair. "You also have a nice hole, looks so tight."

Robb carefully takes the razor and shaves. "I love how's it's clenching at me, it almost makes me want to stop this and take you." He feels Theon tense up. "It's okay I won't do it until I know you'll let me." 

Theon sighs in relief.

__

After the shaving was done, Theon was back in his dress. Right now he and Robb were outside. 

"Do you need a heavier fur cloak my darling?"  Theon shook his head. "no this one is find." Robb nods and turns to one of the guards. "Did you get him out of the dungeon?"

"Yes sir."

"Good bring him here." The guard nodded and went to go do his task. In a few minutes the guard came back with Ramsey struggling. He had a collar around his neck with a chain attached to it and his hand was bandage.

The guard threw him at Robb's feet. Robb picks up the chain and yanks, making him gag. "You should be happy I brought you out here, Not too many prisoners get fresh air, stand up." He pulls the chain until the prisoner obeys. 

"Everyone, I want your attention!" Robb shouted. Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at him. "This man or should I say boy right here is Ramsey Bolton. Bastard son of  Roose Bolton. Him and his father had a plan to have me killed. At my own wedding!"

Everyone started shouting insults and threats at Ramsey. Robb smiled at the fact that he was able to get this crowd against the bastard so quickly. "My mother was killed, my loyal wolf greywind and my first love, who was pregnant!" That got the crowd even angrier, someone even threw a rock at Ramsey, but lucky for him it missed.

"Now I'm not sure where Roose Bolton is, he escaped before I could get to him, but since we have his son we can give him punishment." Robb had a smile that was sinister when the crowd cheered, it made Theon want to move from him. 

"Also he had Theon brutally tortured, did so many unspeakable-"

"Oh so what, he's a traitor, why are you worried about this cockles coward! He's so cockless that he decided he make a better women!" Someone yelled out from the crowd, making them all laugh at Theon. 

"Who said that." Robb asked calmly. "Be a man and come out the crowd." The stranger steps forward. It was a man about average hight, scuffy beard with thinning hair. "That was rude, my lady has paid for the crimes-"

"I highly doubt that, getting his cock cut off isn't enough, I think his head should be on spike-" Robb cuts him off by punching him in the face. The man falls to floor. Robb bends down and grabs him by the throat. He chokes him. He chokes him until he passes out. Robb let's go of his limp body.

"Get him out of here." He says to one of the guards. They nod and drag the man away. "Does anyone else how have something to say?" 

No one answers, they were too afraid to."

"Good. Now as I was saying the Bolton bastard must pay for his crimes. Guards hand me the whip." One them goes over to him and hands it to him. "Pull down your breeches bastard." 

Ramsey glares and hisses at Robb "I will do no such thing." Robb grabs his broken hand and squeezes. "I said pull them down or I will break your other hand." He growls out. Ramsey whimpers a little from the pain. He nods and Robb let's go of his hand. The prisoner slowly pulls them down.

The crowd laughs as he stands half naked. "Get on all fours, like the dog you are." The prisoner kneels down and gets on all fours.

"My lady would you like to do it?"

Theon shakes his head. He doesn't have the stomach to do it. "Very well, I'll do it. You will be getting 18 lashes." He says to Ramsey. "If you miss we start over, understand?" The man in question nodded.

Robb smirked and gave out the first lash. Ramsey bite his lip to hold back a scream. "Count." 

"One." He grounds out. 

CRACK!

"T-Two"

CRACK!

"T-Three."

"louder for the crowd to hear." Robb says as he delivers the fourth blow. "Four!"

By the time they got to 11 Ramsey was trembling. Red welts were showing up on his ass, some welts even bled a little. 

CRACK!

" T-T-Twelve."

Theon couldn't look at this anymore. It made him sick. Before Robb could deliver another blow, Theon grabbed his arm. "Robb please, he's had enough."

"You think so? Because I think he can maybe take an extra ten." Ramsey looked almost terrified when he said that. "N-No just stop Robb, choose another punishment."

"Well what would you suggest?" Theon thought for a moment before answering. "Um, do you have any spoiled food that the cooks were going to throw away?" 

"I think we do, why?"

"Let the crowd use it to throw at him." Robb smiled at that. "Good idea darling, that would be entertaining to watch. Guards! go get any rotten food from the kitchen before the cook throws it away." They all nodded and headed back to the castle. 

Soon the guards came back and had baskets filled with rotten fruits, vegetables, eggs, stale breads and rotten meat. "Pass it around to the crowd."

The guards went around the crowd, making sure everyone gets something. Robb smirked and said to the crowd. "Have at it!" They cheered and started throwing.

The first thing to hit Ramsey was a rotton apple. It hit him against the chest, making him grunt. Next was a an egg and got right in his hair. 

More bad smelling food continued to hit him. Robb even join in a little by throwing bread crust at him. 

Ramsey may feel disgusting and humiliated, but it's better then whip, so he just takes this the best way he can. 

People shouted, insultsed and taunt him all while they pelted him with food.

After a while it all stop. Ramsey was a complete mess. His hair looked greasy, his clothes were covered in rotton fruit, his face was dirty and he smelled awful.

"That was quiet a show." Robb says with a grin. "I was truly entertained, I'm in such a good mood now that I will have you cleaned up, how does that sound?" He ask his prisoner. But Ramsey didn't answer. 

"I said, how does that sound?" he ask dangerously low. Not wanting to get another punishment, Ramsey answers him this time. "That sounds good my lord."

"Good, darling help him with that will you?" Theon nods and waits until Robb's leaves to help Ramsey. 

"Are you okay?" He ask quietly.

"What the fuck do you think you twit?" He hisses. Theon sighs and starts leading Ramsey back to the castle.

Ask they're walking back, Ramsey mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you for making him stop." Theon was a little surprised by this.

Ramsey never in his life thanked him for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has figging and non con elements.

Robb and Theon were inside the dinning hall with some guards and soldiers. 

They were discussing winterfell and making plans on how to get it back. Robb was able to force Ramsey to tell how many of his men and people were holding winterfell.

"Jon will be coming soon, so when he gets here, You'll prepare weaponry and your armors. You'll leave at dawn in two days." Theon stiffened when Robb mentioned Jon.

If Jon sees him here the first thing he would do is attack him. "Um Robb?"

"That's is all, you guys can go." They all nodded and left the room. "Yes love?"

"If Jon is coming then wouldn't it be good If I weren't here when he comes?" Robb put a hand on his back and rubbed it soothly. "Don't worry I'll talk to him before he lays eyes on you. I need some more wine, would you like some too?"

"No thank you my lord." 

Robb nods and looks over to a corner. "Dog refill my cup." It wasn't a dog he was really talking to, it was Ramsey. He was wearing some rags and his hand was still tightly bandage.

Ramsey glares a little bit but goes over to the table and picks up a pitcher of wine. "Dog?" Theon questions. "It's what I will be calling him. He's so mad and wild like an untamed dog or his hounds I've heard about." Ramsey goes over to Robb and starts pouring the wine in his cup. 

"Sure you don't want some? it's very fresh today." Theon thinks for a moment before nodding. He should be greatful that he gets to have wine now. It's certainty better then the dirty water that Ramsey gave him.

So Theon nods. "I'll just take a little." 

"You heard my lady, pour some for her." Ramsey rolled his eyes a little bit but started filling Theon's cup, but his grip wasn't so good due to his broken hand. He tried keep a tight grip but it fell.

A big splash of wine got Theon's dress. "You dumb mutt." Robb says bitterly to him. "Can't you hold a pitcher right?"

"Oh I'm sorry my lord, I really don't have a steady grip considering you broke my damn hand." Robb gets up and grabs Theon's hand, pulling him up out of his chair.

"We're going to my chambers and you're going with us."

"Why in gods nam-" Ramsey was cut off from Robb pulling his hair and making his head tilt up. "Because I said so dog." Ramsey hisses and tries to get out of Robb's hold, but the man has a tight grip. "Are you going to behave and follow us?" Ramsey gives a forceful nod. "Good, now come." He let's go of him and they all start walking out the dinning hall. 

-

When they get to Robb's room, robb shuts the door and locks it so no one can disturb them.

"Theon go to closet and pick out a new dress." He commands. Theon nods and opens the closet. He looks through them until he finds a dark blue one. He shows it to Robb. "W-Would this be okay?" 

Robb looks at it and shakes his head. "Too dark, not really pretty." Robb goes over the closet and looks himself. He takes out one that Theon's been really avoiding to wear. It's was a light pink one with golden floral patterns on it. 

"This one is much nicer, it will make you look so divine."

Theon sighs but nods, he then starts to take off the ruin dress, but Robb stops him. "Wait, since the dog ruined it, he will dress you so you don't lift a finger. Let him do all the work."

Theon rather just do it himself, He still feels very uncomfortable being exposed to Ramsey. "Go dog, do your task." 

"You have to be joke-" Robb gave him a light smack on the head. "Now." He says firmly. Ramsey goes over to Theon. He gets behind him and starts undoing the lace. 

Once he's done with that, he let's the dress fall to the floor, pooling around Theon's feet. Theon takes his feet out of it and Robb picks up the dress and sets it in a corner that had other dirty clothes that needed to be wash. "Now help him get the other one on."

Ramsey takes the other dress and starts to help Theon get it on. Ramsey hands were cold and rough, his eyes were all over his body. He wants to yell at Robb for deciding to have Ramsey do this. But he doesn't he just stands quietly as Ramsey finishes putting the dress on him.

"You look lovely, I was very tired of you wearing that green one. Maybe tomorrow you can try the purple one, I can also get you some jewelry." Robb goes over to him and looks at him fondly. He then grabs a strand of hair and just twirls it. "This is growing out good, but it's a little tangled." Robb thinks for a moment before speaking again.

"Dog, come over and brush my lady's hair, get it untangled and have it straightened." Robb then directs Theon to a chair and has him sit in it. Robb goes to his dresser and picks up brush, he hands it to Ramsey. 

Ramsey goes back to Theon and untangles some strands before he starts brushing. "Good, Keep doing that. I'm going get this laundry to one of the servant girls." Robb picks up the clothes and goes to the door.

He unlocks it and heads out.

Once they're alone, Ramsey decides to speak. "I'm not going to be around long you know. Soon I'm finding a way of out here and returning to Dreadfort."

"If you try to escape Robb will p-punish y-you." Ramsey glares. "when I escape, I'm giving him such a slow painful death." Suddenly Ramsey smirks. "I'll make you watch, I'll make you watch as he suffers. Then I will take you back, because you're mine, you will always be my reek." 

Theon tried to hide his fear, but he couldn't. "Please, d-don't. Don't try anything that will m-make him angry. He's not the same anymore, H-He will n-nearly kill you. Just do what he says." Theon suddenly felt his hair being pulled hard. 

"I will not become a servant to that cunt, I'm not his fucking dog." He hisses. He then starts to pull his hair harder, making Theon whimper. "I will kill him and you will go back to being my reek. My pathetic little reek."

Theon was about to beg Ramsey to stop, but suddenly the grip was gone. He looks behind him and sees Ramsey being held in a choke hold by Robb. "You fucking mutt, How dare you!" Robb throws Ramsey to the floor and kicks him hard.

Robb was about to do it again but he stops in mid kick. "No.....I have a better punishment in mind. Darling go to kitchen and get me a piece of ginger."

Theon haves a shaky nod and almost rushes out the room. 

Soon he comes back with the ginger Robb requested. Robb takes it and looks at Ramsey while he gets out a knife. "Ginger has great uses. Stomach pains, nausea and makes for great punishments." He says as he peels the ginger.

He keeps peeling until he deems it ready. "Stand up." He commands. Ramsey struggles a little bit but stands up. "Pull down your breeches, if you object, you will be sorry." Ramsey pulls them down, then Robb pushes him back on the floor, this time on his knees so his ass is the air.

He grabs one asscheek making Ramsey gasp. Then he spreads him opens and looks at his tight hole. "Maybe this will teach you not be such a stupid mutt." He traces the ginger near his hole and then suddenly pushes it in. Ramsey winces and starts to struggle. But Robb slaps his ass hard. "Keep still!" 

Ramsey gives a shaky breath and keeps still the best way he can. Robb pushes it more until it's almost all the way in. "That's it, your just going stuff me with ginger? What it is even the point of this?"

"Wait." Robb simply says.

So Ramsey does wait. To him it just feels weird at first, nothing really happens. But after five minutes, he starts feeling a burning sensation. "W-what the seven hells." 

Robb smirks and Theon watches with a concern look. 

The burning started getting intense, even painful. Then after waiting a little more it was just dreadfully painful. "P-please get it out!"

Robb just sits on the bed and watches. "Please!" Robb goes over to him and traces a finger around his rim. He sticks a finger in there and then takes it out quickly. 

Robb takes the ginger and starts pulling it out. Ramsey was about to sigh in relief, but he felt Robb push it back in forcefully. He actually screamed.

Theon was startled by it, it made him jump. Robb smirks even more and thrust the ginger in and out. "No, No, stop please! Have mercy!"

Robb takes it out and slaps his hole with his fingers, making it sting even more. Tears start to show in Ramsey eyes "stop!"

Theon rushes over to Robb and grabs his shoulder. "Robb, stop this. Enough please! I can't stand to see you like this."

"But he-"

"Please just stop. Your scaring me, please." Robb looks at his pleading eyes and sighs. He takes the ginger out. "Your punishment is over." He tells Ramsey.

When he said that Ramsey collapses on the floor and shivers. His face shows true fear that Theon has never seen before.

"I'm sorry if I scared you darling, but he needs to learn his place." Theon gives him a disappointed look.

"But, I will try to be less cruel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex in this chapter.

In a about a week winterfell was retaken.

Almost of all Ramsey's men were killed or held as prisoners. Robb felt great taking back what was his. 

At this moment Robb and Theon were in winterfell, settling in Robb's old room. It was a long trip back and Robb was tired. Both were on the bed, Robb was asleep with his arms wrapped around Theon.

Theon had on a women's night gown, he would get too hot if he slept in a dress. At first Theon couldn't fall asleep. Not with Robb wrapped around him, but after a while he dozed off. 

It was quiet and peaceful.

Just then then the door opens. Peeking inside was Jon. "Excuse me Robb I-" Jon stops what he's saying and looks at the sight in front of him.

Theon in Robb's bed. Theon Greyjoy. 

At that moment anger took a hold of him. He went over to the bed and grabbed Theon by the collar, yanking him out the bed and awaking him. Theon is absolutely scared when he sees him.

"You! You fucking traitor! How dare you-"

"Jon!"

Both look down at Robb. He looked angry also. "Put him down!" Jon was a little shock by this, Robb was defending him. "Robb what is he doing here, after all of the things he's done, why haven't you killed him!?"

"Because he's mine! Now fucking put him down or you will regret it."

"But-"

"Now." Robb says dangerously. Jon glares at Theon one more time before dropping him on the bed. Robb sat next to him and made sure he was okay.

Theon was shaking a little from fear. "It's okay, he can't hurt you." 

"Robb can I talk to you outside?" Robb calms Theon down a bit longer before nodding. "Lay down, I'll be right back." He gently pushes Theon back down on the bed, then follows Jon out the room. 

Jon closes the door behind them. "What in seven hells is going on? Why are you protecting him and why is he in women's clothing?"

"He's my lady. I decided to forgive him if choose to be my new lover, I was going to tell you but I forgot."

Jon looked at him as if he's gone mad. "But what about all the things he's done? He killed bran and-"

"He didn't kill bran and Rickon." 

Wait....he didn't?" Robb nodded. "Their alive, we just have to find them." Jon sighs. "Even if that's true he still betrayed us. He has to be punish."

"Jon he's already-"

"Look it doesn't have to be painful. It can be quick and he won't feel a thing. If you'r uncomfortable doing it, then I can-" Jon was cut off from Robb grabbing him and slamming him against the wall. Jon groans from the pain.

"No you listen. You don't fucking touch him. He is mine and if I don't want him killed, then I don't want killed. Now if you even get a scratch on him, I will cut off your one of hands. Do you understand?" He growls.

Jon was taken back by this. Robb never threaten him like this before. "I said do you understand?" He slams Jon against the wall again. Jon winces but nods. "Good."

He let's Jon go and takes a deep breath. "Now I do appreciate you getting this place back for me. Thank you."

"Your welcome....Robb how have be feeling lately?"

"I've been fine."

"Are you sure because-"

"I'm fine Jon, look I have to get back to Theon." He goes back in the room and shuts the door. "I'm sorry about that I should of told him when I had the chance." 

"I-It's okay." Theon was still a little shaken up. Robb sat next to him and pulled him in for a kiss on the forehead. "Calm down love, why don't we go outside for a hunt, the kitchen needs some meat for tonight. We're having celebratory feast." 

"Do I....get to hold a bow or a weapon?" Robb shakes his head. "Your my lady and a lord's lady doesn't really get a weapon unless it's emergency, plus I wouldn't want you to get your dress dirty."

Theon looked disappointed. He missed shooting his arrows. "Don't look so down, you should be happy. We took back our home, now get dress and put on a fur cloak."

Theon nodded and started taking off the gown and Robb started walking to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get the dog."  
__

Soon they were in the woods riding horses and Ramsey was walking besides them.

Robb looked down at him and smirked a little. "You know dog, you've been good lately, so I was thinking that I should let you join the festivities tonight." 

Ramsey looked at him curiously. 

"You'll get to eat and drink a little wine, but only after your done serving everyone, understand?" The other man didn't give a smart remark or argue, he just nodded.

"Hmm, glad to see that smart tongue of yours didn't answer back." They go deeper in the woods until they hear some rustling in the bushes.

They get closer in the direction it's coming from and sees that's it's deer, a male one. "Perfect." Robb whispers. He carefully gets off the horse and gets his bow and arrow.

He takes a few steps and aims. He aims at the neck and keeps still. After a few seconds he fires the arrow. It goes straight through the neck. The deer makes a noise of agony and falls straight to the ground.

"Amazing got it down in one shot. Aren't you impress love?" Theon nods. "Yes my lord, it was a good shot." Robb goes over to the dead animal and takes the arrow out. "I should of called some extra men. This is too big to carry. Dog you think you can drag this back?"

Ramsey went over to the dead creature and grabbed it by the antler, then dragged it a little bit for a test. It was heavy but not too much.

"Good, this is your responsibility for now." Suddenly they hear more rustling and this time it's coming from one of the trees. They look up and look around until Theon points to a tree.

"I see two quails my lord." Robb looks where he's pointing and aims. He shoots and one quail falls from the tree, the other one got away unfortunately. 

Robb goes over to it and picks it up. "We're going to have to stay out here for a while, we need more."

 

After about two hours they're back at the castle. They had the deer, four quails and at least five fat rabbits.

Robb goes to the guards and orders one of them to get the animals skinned for the cooks and told some others to go out in the woods and look for one more deer.

They all nodded and went to go do their tasks. He turns back to Theon and Ramsey. "Come, were going to my chambers."

When they're there, Robb closes the door and then goes to Theon then kisses him. He digs his tongue into his mouth. "You taste so sweet my dear." He kisses him again and Theon starts kissing back a little.

Robb pulls back and licks his lip. "Let me have you, I've waited long enough, please."

"But....he's in here."

"That's because I have something planned for him, Please just let me have a little." Theon is hesitant, but he nods. Robb grabs both his shoulders and gently pushes him down until he's on his knees. 

Robb unlaces his breeches and takes out his cock, he then gets Ramsey's attention. "You're going to watch, you're going have to learn how to do this soon."

Robb pushes Theon's head until his face is near his hard member. "Go, put the tip in and go slow." Theon nods and licks the tip a few times before putting it in mouth. "Suck." Robb commands.

Theon sucks it and puts more in his mouth, "so good." Robb moans, he pushes Theon's head more to get almost all of it in his mouth. Theon chokes and Robb whispers an apology.

Robb's cock is dripping pre come into Theon's mouth. It taste a little funny, but it wasn't bad. Robb moans louder and tightens his grip. "Sorry about this love." Before Theon could question him, Robb takes his head back and shoves back on his cock. Theon chokes more and holds on to Robb's hips.

Robb fucks his face and turns around to see Ramsey clutching his crotch. "You must be hard, don't worry since you've been good, I'll let you relieve yourself, but after I'm done. So take your hand off your cock and don't come."

He smirks when he hears a small whimper from him.

Robb fuck's Theon throat a little longer, then comes in Theon's mouth. He pulls him off his cock. "Are you okay?"

Theon nods. His mouth was full of come.

"Swallow it for me love." Theon swallows and takes a heavy breath after. Robb pulls him up and gives him a kiss, tasting his own come. "So good for me darling, love you." He turns back to Ramsey. "You can do what you need now." At that Ramsey quickly takes his cock out and starts jerking off.

Robb gives Theon one more kiss. "After he's done, he'll help you get ready for tonight okay?" Theon nods and wipes his mouth.

"Darling?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you love me?"

Theon gives him a shy kiss before answering. "Yes my lord, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

When it was time for the feast, Theon was wearing a nice white dress with sliver patterns on it.

Ramsey was out of his rags and given a decent shirt and breeches. Theon and Robb were at the table, while Ramsey was serving food.

Jon was also sitting by Robb and the two of them were chatting a little bit. Theon was digging around his plate, he wasn't really hungry.

"Dear, if you don't like the quail then you can have something else." Robb says to him. 

"Huh? Oh no, it's fine." Theon quickly takes a piece of the meat with his fork and eats it. "I'm fine with this." 

"You should be fine with it considering you couldn't have quail when you were with Ramsey. You think you be more greatful." Jon cuts in.

Theon looks down feeling a little ashamed. "Now Jon I'm sure he's greatful, maybe he doesn't like the meat that much."

"No Robb it's fine." Theon eats more of his food to convince him. Just then Ramsey comes over to their table. "I've served everyone." He mumbles. "Can I eat now?"

Robb thinks for a moment before answering. "Not yet, some people might want seconds." Ramsey nods and goes back to his job. "Robb is it really a good idea to have him out of the dungeon. What if he tries something?" Jon ask.

"He won't trust me. The dog knows his place now, in fact I'll show you. Dog come here." He sees Ramsey flinch at the name, but he comes over. 

"Yes sire?"

"I've changed my mind, you can eat." Ramsey raised a brow at this. "Really?"

"Yes, Theon could you go get him a plate please." Theon nods and gets up from his seat. Theon gets one plate from one of the tables and starts putting food on it making sure Ramsey would at least have a good share of food. 

After he's done he goes back over to Robb and hands it to him. "Thank you dear. Now you, you will eat but you'll do it like a dog."

Theon, Ramsey's and even Jon looked at him with their eyes a little wide. "I'm sorry my lord but what?"

"You're going to kneel at my chair and eat your food. You won't use your hands. That's not a problem is it?" Ramsey looked anywhere but his face.

"Dog." Robb says in a warning tone. "No your grace, I can do that."

"Good. Kneel" Ramsey got on the floor next to Robb's chair. Robb smirked down at him "you know what, since you were obedient enough to kneel, I'll feed you from my hand." Ramsey gave a sigh a of relief in his head.

Robb cuts a piece of meat then puts it near Ramsey's mouth. The other man accepts it almost eagerly. This time he gets a small cube of cheese and let's Ramsey eat from his fingers. "Good dog." He actually strokes Ramsey's hair.

Jon could not believe what he was seeing. 

Robb feeds Ramsey a little more before getting up. Ramsey had to bite his lip from whining. "Excuse me for a minute, I drank a little too much wine, I'll be right back. You stay where you are." He says the last part to Ramsey. 

Jon and Theon watch as Robb leaves the room. When he's out of sight Jon turns to Theon. "What did you do to him?" He hisses. 

"I-I didn't do a-anything, I swear."

"Then why the hell is he acting like this?"

"I don't know." Theon gets up from his seat, he can't take Jon questioning him like this, but Jon gets up from his seat and starts following him. "Theon something happened because he wasn't like this before."

They go out the dinning area and go into the hall. Jon grabs his arm to stop him from walking any further. "Jon please let go."  

"Did you convince him to let him do this to you instead of taking death?" 

"No, why would I?"

"Because you're a coward that's why?" He says coldly. "Jon if your mad about Rickon and bran then please don't be, I didn't kill them."

"Well they might as well be dead, because we still can't find them, you drove them out their home!" 

"I-I'm sorry I had n-no choice." The moment he said that, he knew it was a mistake. Jon grabbed Theon by his collar and slammed him into the wall. "You had a fucking choice! You could of not done any of it, we treated you like family and that was how you repaid us!" Jon started to squeeze Theon's neck, his nails were going into the skin.

"J-Jon, p-please, I-" he coughs and struggles for air. 

"S-stop, stop." His voice was getting thin. Jon realized what he was doing, his eyes widen as he let go. Theon took a big gulp of air. 

"Theon....I-"

"No, let's just forget this." Theon pants. "I won't tell Robb." Jon nods and they both head back to the dinning hall. 

They sit back in their seats and find that Ramsey is still in the same spot waiting patiently.

In a few minutes Robb is back and is sitting down. He actually smiles at Ramsey. "Good to know you stayed dog." Taking another piece of meat, he feeds it to him. "Theon could you get him a bowl of water...." Robb trails off when he sees Theon's neck.

It was red, with deep nail marks in the skin. He stares at it more before speaking again. "What happened?"

"What?"

"Your neck, what happened to it?" Both Jon and Theon stiffened in their seats. "N-Nothing."

Robb glares at him. "Do not lie to me, what happened." 

Theon really didn't want to tell on Jon, but if doesn't tell he'll lose Robb's trust. 

"Theon tell me. Now." Theon swallows then looks at Jon as if to say 'I'm so sorry.'  

"I-It w-was Jon." Robb looks over at Jon. Jon saw cold rage in his eyes and it honestly gave Jon fear. Robb has never looked at him like that before. Before Jon could say anything, Robb got up and pushed him down while he was still in his chair.

"YOU BASTARD!" 

The room went completely silent. All eyes were on Robb and Jon. Ramsey was now hiding underneath the table and Theon was trembling. "Robb wait-" Jon says but he was cut from Robb pulling him up by his hair.

"I fucking told you what I'd do to you if you did something to him." Robb started to drag him to the center of the room.

"Listen all of you! Theon Greyjoy is under my rule, no one is to fucking touch him, I don't care if you're hate him or you think he deserves death. He is mine! And I will show you what happens when you disobey this rule."  Robb clears a space on a table by pushing the things off it.

Then he picks up a craving knife.

"Robb! wait I'm sorr-" Robb slams his head on the table and then forces his hand on the table next. 

"I hope this lesson sticks in your head snow." His voice was very dark and cold. Robb raises the knife, but before he could bring it down, Theon stood up from his chair and yelled.

"No!"

Robb looks over to him and sees that Theon has tears in his eyes. "No, please don't. He's your brother for gods sakes." He practically sobs.

"Theon he hurt you-"

"I don't care Robb! you can't be this way. Every time you do something like this it makes me fear you and I don't want to fear you Robb." More tears were going down his cheeks and he let out a small sob.

"P-Please, p-put the knife down. I can't take it anymore, I-I c-can't." 

Robb looks at Theon more and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry love, please don't be afraid of me." 

"T-Then let him g-go." Robb nods and let's Jon go. "But I still have to teach him a lesson." 

Before Theon could protest again. Robb grabbed Jon's shoulder and quickly dislocates it.

It a sickening crack goes through to the room. Jon screams in pain and goes down to the floor, Robb hear some people gasp in shock.

Theon stares at Jon on the floor, clutching his shoulder. It was just too much for Theon. He started to cry harder, his cheeks were getting wetter.

He chokes on sobs, he doesn't care that people are seeing him break down. He was too upset to care. 

Robb goes over to him and embraces him. Letting him cry into his shirt. "Shh....it's okay, shh darling its over, okay?"

Robb hears a whimper come from the floor, he looks down and sees Ramsey under the table, looking like a scared animal.

Robb sighs and strokes Theon's hair.

"Let's just go to bed." He starts walking Theon out of the room. Robb turns to Ramsey and says "you come too."

Ramsey nods and gets up to start following them.

As they're walking Robb whispers into Theon's ear. 

"Please don't fear me love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry everyone, Jon will be okay for the rest of the story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, i’ve Been very busy. So to make up for lost time, I decided to added one more chapter. The last two chapters will be longer this. 
> 
> This chapter contains smut

Theon, Robb and Ramsey were in the bedroom together, Robb and Theon are on the bed while Ramsey sat next to it

Theon had his head on Robb’s lap and Robb was stroking his hair. “It’s okay love, Jon will be okay.”

Theon sniffs and looks at him with his tear stained eyes. “You didn’t have to hurt him, don’t h-hurt anyone b-because of m-me.”

“Love if anyone hurts you, I must protect you.” But Theon still gives him a look of disproval and sadness. Robb sighs and continues to stroke his hair. “Why don’t we try to relax? let’s not think about this now. Let me make you feel better my love.”

“H-How?” Robb helped him sit up then kissed him on the lips. It was passionate and deep. Theon moans and lets Robb push his tongue into his mouth. Robb bites his lip getting a yelp from the other man.

“Sorry love.” He whispers. After they pull back Robb goes for Theon’s neck and starts kissing it as well. “Let me make you feel good darling, let me have you for tonight.” Theon groans and raises his neck for Robb to kiss it more.

“Will you let me?”

Theon whimpers but nods. At that Robb goes behind Theon and starts unlacing the dress, it slips off of him when he’s done. They drop the dress to the floor, not caring it would get dirty. Robb gently lays Theon on his back. 

“W-Wait, What a-about him?” He points to Ramsey sitting on the floor, staring at them wide eyed. Robb thinks for a moment before speaking. “Dog?”

“Um yes sire?”

“Do you want to be part of this?” It takes a moment before Robb gets a nod. “Very well, take off your clothes and get on the bed, but remember you follow my orders.” Ramsey nods again and walks to the bed, getting on it. He takes off all of his clothes and puts them on the floor.

“Do you mind if I taste you darling?” He ask Theon. “W-Where?” Robb reaches his hand underneath Theon and cups his ass, making him gasp. “Here.” He gives the ass a little squeeze.

Theon nods and Robb then grabs his legs, raises them up to Theon’s chest. He spreads his ass and looks at the tight hole. “You look so delicious here.” 

He bends down and gives his hole a lick, Theon gasp at the wet feeling. Robb holds his asscheeks apart and continues to tease Theon with his tongue. “R-Robb.” 

“Taste so sweet love.” He licks hard until he was able to push his tongue in, he wiggles his tongue inside and goes deeper. Robb takes a moment to pull his tongue out and kiss the rim. He kisses it and blows on it until the rim is turning a pretty shade of pink. 

He scrapes his teeth on the rim before putting a finger there and rubbing it. Theon whimpers and Mewls as his sensitive area keeps getting teased. “So good for me, you make such pretty sounds.” Robb pushes in his finger and pulls on the rim. He thrust his fingers deeper until he finds a certain spot. “Robb!”

“Shh it’s okay sweetheart.” The man adds a second finger and scissors them, opening Theon wider. 

He takes his fingers out and pushes in a thumb, he taps Theon’s walls with it. “Do you want my cock baby?” He ask as he takes out his thumb and starts taking off his clothes. Then he puts his thumb back in and stretches his hole open again.

“Y-Yes please, d-do it.” Robb nods and takes his thumb out, making Theon whine at the lost. “Dog, come closer.” Ramsey crawls over to him and Robb sits on his knees. “Suck my cock, get it wet.” 

Ramsey looks unsure at first but nods. He bends down and puts the tip of Robb’s cock into his mouth. 

Ramsey sucks him slow, trying to figure out how to do this properly. But Robb doesn’t have enough patience with him. He grabs the raven short hair and pushes him fully on his clock, making him choke. “Good dog.” He mumbles. His cock almost hits the back of his throat, tears started welling up in Ramsey’s eyes.

As Robb is fucking his face, he sneaks his fingers to his ass. He gets two between the cheeks and touches his hole. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you come.” He takes his fingers and sucks them, getting them wet. 

Once they’re were slick enough, he puts them back to Ramsey’s ass and pushes them in. Ramsey moans around the cock in his mouth and thrust his ass against the fingers. Robb slaps it. “Keep still.” He commands. Robb thrust his fingers deep and rough, hitting his spot to make Ramsey hard.

After a few more minutes, Robb pulls him off his cock. He coughs and drools a little bit. “After I’m done with him, you can come. In the meantime finger yourself.” Ramsey lays down and reaches behind himself to push one finger in.

“Good, don’t stop.” Robb turns back to Theon. “Ready Love?” He gets a shy nod from the other man. Robb lines his cock up with Theon’s hole and pushes in. “So tight Theon.” He grunts. After pushing in all the way, he gives Theon some time to adjust to the feeling.

“You feel so good around my cock, always wanted to do this.” Robb pulls back and starts thrusting in and out, then grabs onto Theon’s hips tightly. “So good love.” He pants. 

“R-Robb?”

“Yeah?”

“Faster.” Robb grins and bends down to kiss him. “Anything for you darling.” Robb pulls all the way out and slams back in. 

“So fucking good, fuck.” Robb thrust hard and makes sure to hit Theon’s prostate with each thrust. Theon is whimpering and moaning underneath him, begging him for more. 

Spreading Theon’s cheeks, he watches his cock go in and out of the now red hole. He goes faster to the point where his balls was slapping against Theon’s ass. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room.

“R-R-Robb, It feels-gods!” With one particular hard thrust, Theon starts seeing white and is overcome by so much pleasure. 

He actually passes out. 

Robb keeps thrusting until he feels himself coming in Theon’s tight channel. He pulls out and watches his come leak out. Even though Theon’s asleep right now, he swipes up the come and pushes it inside of him. 

He does it two times until all of it is back in there. He loves the idea of having Theon keep his come inside him, marking him as his. 

He wants every single drop in him. 

Robb pulls his fingers out and turns back to Ramsey. “Take your fingers out, you can come.” Ramsey whimpers but does what he says, then starts jerking himself off. 

While he’s doing that, he lays beside Theon and kisses his head. “So perfect love.” He whispers. 

Soon he hears Ramsey moan, he turns around and sees come dripping from his hand and cock. “Since you were good tonight Dog, you can sleep in the room, grab a fur and set it on the floor.” 

“Yes sire.” Ramsey responds breathlessly. He grabs one that’s thick enough off the bed and puts it on the floor, then lays on it.

In a hour all three of them are asleep, nothing but peace and quiet surrounding them.


End file.
